Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 060
の もカード | romaji = Jigoku no Sata mo Kādo Shidai | japanese translated = No Cards, No Pardon | english = | japanese air date = June 14, 2015 | english air date = Can you Feel the Power | japanese opening = UNLEASH | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = ARC of Smile! | english ending = | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "No Cards, No Pardon" is the sixtieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on June 14, 2015. Summary tells Yuya that during the commotion Moon Shadow had come and saved Riley from being arrested.]] Sylvio yells at the Security officers to let him go and asks who they think he is, and the officer handling him tells him to shut up before tossing him into the back of a van. Sylvio gets up, furiously asking the officer if he knows what will happen when Sylvio tells his father about this, but he's interrupted by first Shinji and then Crow being thrown in on top of him. Yuya is thrown in next, and he turns just in time to catch Celina and prevent her from falling. As the officers begin to close the door, Yuya shoulder charges it, yelling Riley's name. The officers tell Yuya to stop resisting, but he ignores them, asking where Riley is until they finally slam the doors shut. Frank, Amanda and Tanner run up, crying Crow's name, and a Security officer urgently tells them not to get any closer. Crow gets up to the back window, telling the kids not to worry about him and to eat properly. The van drives away, with the kids crying Crow's name and Amanda yelling at the officers to give him back. Yuya continues to yell at the driver, begging him to stop. Crow tells Yuya to calm down, and Yuya protests that he has to find Riley. Celina reassures Yuya that he doesn't have to worry about Riley; since she saw Moon rescue him when they were captured. Crow observes that Moon came from another dimension like Yuya did, and Celina confirms it, theorizing that Moon was looking for them under Declan Akaba's orders. Yuya is surprised, and Crow suggests that it's one less thing to worry about. Sylvio noses the camera, protesting that it's not since this is clearly a mistaken arrest; he'll tell his father on them and get them all fired. He yells at the driver, and Celina tells Sylvio that he needs to calm down too. Crow apologizes to Shinji, given that Shinji was only trying to warn them and ended up captured too. Shinji reassures Crow that at least they managed to avoid the kids getting captured. Crow muses that he hopes that the kids won't resort to stealing food again, and Shinji reminds Crow that their friends on the outside will take care of them. Yuya looks around the van, wondering where Security is taking them. Shinji laughs, commenting that if Security put you in a car, it can only be taking you to one place. In his office, the Director briefs the head of the Facility, explaining that the five that they have captured will be arriving there shortly. He orders that Celina, the girl who used Fusion Summoning, be kept separate from the others; once she's all settled in, he will come by to investigate. The Director tells the Facility head that he can treat the others like the rest of his prisoners, but he must lock them up and keep an eye on them. He muses that he has plenty of time and will investigate each of the prisoners thoroughly. At the Facility, a blonde guard is playing Wheelie Breakers on a handheld, cheering that he's in the lead. A dark-skinned guard enters the room, explaining to him that they have some new prisoners coming in; ordering them to be kept separate and to keep an eye on them, and to put the girl with them into special confinement. The blonde guard is barely paying attention, but he reassures the other guard that he's got it. The van arrives at the Facility, and the blonde guard and a female guard receive orders from an officer. Sylvio protests that he's Sylvio Sawatari, but one of the officers tells Sylvio that he's never heard of him, so he should be quiet. The woman tells Celina that she's being placed in special confinement away from the others. Yuya is surprised, but Celina reassures him that it's okay, so Yuya shouldn't make a scene, and the female guard leads her away. The blonde guard explains that their Duel Disks will be confiscated, and returns their Decks to them, stating that unauthorized Dueling is not allowed. Crow is surprised that their Decks aren't being confiscated, and the blonde guard explains with a smile that here, their Deck is as valuable as their life. He comments that they'd better enjoy it while they can, and with that, he welcomes them to the gathering place of scum. The doors open to the main communal area of the Facility; a cylindrical space ringed with cells that rise far above the floor. Sylvio muses that from that greeting they can forget about expecting a soft bed and a full-course meal. Crow explains that aside from a select few dangerous individuals, everyone here is a Common arrested under false pretenses. Shinji comments that there's easily 100 to 200 held on false charges. Yuya asks if that means that they are like them. Shinji admits that it's true, but here there are only two types of people; those with no light left in their eyes, and those whose eyes still glow. He glances aside at some prisoners defiantly. tearfully embraces Yuya after being reunited while in the Facility]] The Lancers' and Commons' Solid Vision cuffs are dematerialized, and the blonde guard locks their shared cell, telling them that from now on this will be their home sweet home. He warns them to make sure that they get along with their fellow trash roommates and leaves with a snicker. Crow snorts, noting the sarcasm. As the blonde guard walks away, he remembers that he was told something about the others, but dismisses it and walks away. Crow wonders what they'll do now, and the group look around the cell, noticing two other Commons prisoners, one in red and another in green. The red Common comments that it looks like they have some newcomers. Yuya is surprised, and the red Common asks if they're going to greet them. Yuya politely tells them that it's nice to meet them, and the green Common angrily asks if Yuya calls that a greeting. The red Common states that Yuya should be down on his knees saying "Nice to meet you sir!" Yuya is confused that they expect him to go so far, and Sylvio arrogantly suggests that they bring him a couch if they want him to go that far. The two Commons aren't happy with Sylvio's insolence, but then Gong walks over, telling the Commons to quit being so unseemly. Yuya is surprised to see Gong, but Gong suddenly embraces him, beginning to suffocate poor Yuya. Gong sadly observes that he thought that he'd never see Yuya again, and then to meet him here, he…but before he can finish the sentence, he bursts into tears. in solitary confinement.]] Crow asks in confusion who this overly affectionate guy is, and Dennis calls out from the corner of the cell, telling "little-Gon" that he's overreacting; Dennis told Gong that they'd meet here eventually. He turns over on his bed and greets Yuya in English. Yuya is surprised to see Dennis, and Dennis explained that he was Dueling Shay in the Underground Dueling Arena and got captured. Yuya asks if Shay is here too, and Dennis replies that Shay is, and is doing fine for the most part. Unfortunately, on his first day in the Facility, he got into a fight with ten or so other prisoners and was sent straight to solitary confinement. Shay is shown sitting on his bed as Dennis explains his predicament. The red Common calls Gong, "Bro", and he asks if Gong knows the newcomers. Gong introduces Yuya as his best friend and Sylvio as his acquaintance. The two Commons are horrified at having insulted Gong's best friend and acquaintance, and they get on their knees and bow apologetically, much to the embarrassment of everyone else in the room. Gong asks Yuya if he knows what's happened to Declan and the others, and Yuya explains that Riley is safe and probably with Declan, but as for Zuzu… Gong asks in surprise if Yuya has seen Zuzu, and Yuya corrects Gong that he hasn't, but she seems to be nearby. He states that they need to get out and search for her. Sylvio asks if Gong can get them out since he seems to be the boss around here. Gong admits that he can't, and explains that he's not exactly the boss around the place. Dennis explains that the boss of the prisoners is in another cell, and from what he hears, has been the boss for ten years. underserved because he was unable to bribe the food handler with rare cards.]] Later the Lancers line up to get dinner. Dennis is served and walks away, but Yuya's helping is tiny, much to his indignation. The server claims that they have to ensure that everyone gets enough, despite the clearly full stocks. Yuya tries to call him out, but the prisoners behind Yuya tells him to get moving since they're hungry. Sylvio is next in line, and he haughtily introduces himself, threatening the server with the promise to tell his father on him. That doesn't work either, and both Shinji and Crow are treated the same as Shinji observes. Crow suggests that they just forget about it and eat, heading off to join Gong and Dennis. Yuya suddenly notices someone in the line passing a "Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier" to the server, and receiving a large portion as a result. Yuya is intrigued, but Crow tells him to get moving. As Yuya heads off, a prisoner trips him up, spilling his meager meal all over the ground, and Crow turns, gasping Yuya's name. The prisoner tells Yuya that he'd better watch where he's walking. Before anyone can react, another prisoner throws a bucket of water over Sylvio, Shinji and Crow's meals, claiming that he tripped over Yuya and informing them that the water came out of the cloth that was used to clean the bathrooms earlier. Crow and Sylvio are all ready for a fight, but the dark-skinned guard tells them that they'll be sent straight to solitary confinement if they fight. Gong agrees, telling them not to cause any more trouble and he reassures them that they'll share their food. Dennis then points out the boss of the prisoners, an old man in an olive threadbare kimono. The boss is eating some exquisite cuisine as Yuya notes, and then Gong's two friends ask if Yuya is all right. The red Common explains that the boss is in an even higher position than the local guards here, and the boss eats silently before opening an eye to look at Yuya. After dinner, Yuya, Sylvio, Crow, Shinji, and four other prisoners are tasked with cleaning the bathrooms. Crow indignantly protests that they just finished doing the dishes, but the blonde guard replies that cleaning the bathrooms is the job of the newcomers of the week. He warns them that the boiler has been turned off so that if they try and take an impromptu shower they'll get a cold one. One of the other Commons walks forward, claiming that he came down with a cold, and he gives an "Ally of Justice Light Gazer" card to the blonde guard. Yuya realizes that the Commons are using card bribes, and the other Commons walk forwards, claiming to be suffering muscle fatigue, malnutrition, and feeling sleepy as they hand a "Jurrac Meteor", "Ancient Flamvell Deity" and "Windmill Genex" respectively to the blonde guard. The guard tells them that they can go, and he tells Yuya, Sylvio, Shinji and Crow that they will do the rest. Sylvio protests that there is something wrong with this, and the guard warns them that if they don't do it properly, they'll have to do it over. and Dennis admit they used cards as currency while in the Facility]] Dennis later explains that cards act as a currency in the prison, which also gets you treated better. Yuya realizes that this is why their Decks were returned to them, and Sylvio admits that he would have handed over some cards to eat if he'd realized earlier. Yuya chastises Sylvio for thinking in that manner as cards aren't money and shouldn't be used as a bribe, but when he looks over at Gong and Dennis, he realizes that they used their cards. Yuya begins to scold Gong, but the two Commons interrupt, protesting that it's not like that. Gong tells them not to say unnecessary things, but the red Common begs Gong to let him tell Yuya. He explains that they lost their own Decks in a Duel before coming to the Facility, and thus they were bullied horribly as a result. That ended when Gong punched a hole in the concrete next to the blonde guard, giving him two cards so that the prisoners wouldn't get bullied. Dennis used his cards as well, tossing a Spell and a Trap Card to the server and embedding them into the bar, warning him cheerfully that he'd better let the Commons eat. Dennis modestly notes that Gong was going off and making only himself look cool. Yuya understands what Gong did, but he still considers it wrong and Gong agrees. The blonde guard then opens the cell bars, telling the group that they've been called out. shows off the collection of cards that he has amassed.]] The Lancers and the Commons are taken to the bosses older-styled room, where the boss sits on top of a large block covered by a sheet, with his two attendants in the room with him. The blue-robed attendant explains that their boss, Chojiro Tokumatsu, has called them out himself. Crow recognizes the name, and Sylvio asks where Tokumatsu gets off telling them to come out here. Dennis tries to pacify Sylvio, stating that he shouldn't fight these guys since it'll just make this a hassle. Tokumatsu and his lackeys tell the group to bring their cards out if they want to enjoy their life here. Yuya promptly refuses, and Gong agrees, claiming that he doesn't have a single card for the purpose of pleasing the boss of the prisoners. Yuya states that they have to get out of here as soon as possible; they aren't planning on enjoying themselves here. The green Common gets worried, but Gong reassures him that it'll be okay. Tokumatsu tells them to listen; he's the boss of this place, so that means that he makes the rules. He claims that they're all beneath him so they obey him. Yuya insists that cards are to be used for Dueling, and Tokumatsu laments that Yuya is just another brat who won't listen to reason. He tells the group to take a look at this, and he leaps off the block that he's sitting on. His lackeys remove the white covering, revealing that the block is made up entirely of Duel Monsters cards, including a number of Synchro Monsters and when he lands he sends up a gust of wind similar to Gong's drawing action. Tokumatsu explains that these are the cards of all who've challenged him and lost during his time at the Facility; in all this time he's never lost a single Duel. Here cards are proof of who's on top, and Dueling is proof of power. Yuya replies that Tokumatsu is wrong; Duels are meant to be fun. Tokumatsu's eyebrows twitch at the word and the green lackey laughs, commenting that Yuya thinks that Dueling is for fun. Tokumatsu furiously tells the lackey not to show him his disgusting cackling face, and the lackey apologizes. Tokumatsu turns to Yuya, telling him that if he'd just given them to him he would have let this slide. He calls for the guard, and the blonde guard runs up, asking what Tokumatsu needs. Tokumatsu throws a "Harpie's Feather Duster" at the door and embeds it in the bars, ordering the guard to bring them some Duel Disks; they're going to Duel now. Realizing that he's been given a rare card, the guard immediately complies. Tokumatsu notes that in the Facility it's said that cards determine your fate, and if Yuya won't listen, he'll have to learn the hard way and had better prepare himself; Tokumatsu will knock some sense into him through a Duel. Yuya replies that he wouldn't have it any other way. and his 4 Cardian monsters.]] As the two face off, Tokumatsu comments that Yuya still doesn't get it yet; those who fight against those on top are always crushed. Yuya activates his Duel Disk, replying that they'll see if he gets crushed or not. Calling Yuya a brat, Tokumatsu activates his own Duel Disk, and they both shout "Duel!" Tokumatsu starts, adopting a pose that Shinji and Crow recognize, activating the Spell Card "Hana Awase" from his hand. It allows him to Special Summon four "Cardian" monsters from his Deck with 100 ATK, so he Special Summons "Cardian - Matsu", "Cardian - Susuki", "Cardian - Kiri" and "Cardian - Yanagi" all in Attack Position. The four tablet slot together, and Sylvio is shocked to see Tokumatsu Summon four monsters at once, and Tokumatsu proceeds to activate another Spell Card, "Hanazumi", which allows him to place three "Cardian" monsters on top of this Deck in the order that he chooses. He chooses, in order from top to bottom, "Cardian - Susuki ni Tsuki", "Cardian - Kiri ni Houou" and "Cardian - Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze". Then Tokumatsu activates the effect of the "Cardian - Matsu ni Tsuru" in his hand, Tributing "Matsu" in order to Special Summon it to the field, and the new slat replaces "Matsu" in the sequence. When "Matsu ni Tsuru" is Special Summoned, he can draw a card, and he draws "Susuki ni Tsuki", which he immediately Special Summons by Tributing "Susuki". The effect of "Susuki ni Tsuki" also allows Tokumatsu to draw a card, and he draws "Kiri no Houou", Tributing "Kiri" to Special Summon it. "Kiri no Houou" also allows Tokumatsu to draw another card, and he draws the "Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze" that he'd placed, Tributing "Yanagi" to Special Summon it, and then drawing a card with the effect of "Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze". Dennis gasps "Amazing" in English, impressed that Tokumatsu has brought out four 2000 ATK monsters. Tokumatsu holds up the "Cardian - Sakura ni Maku" that he drew, but without "Cardian - Sakura" on the field, it is sent to the Graveyard. As Crow and Shinji watch, Tokumatsu steps forwards and he claims that he's not done just and that he's just getting started. He activates the effect of "Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze", which allows him to change the Level of all monsters that he controls to Level 2 when he Synchro Summons. Lightning crackles over the joined "Cardians" and they all become Level 2. Tokumatsu tunes the now Level 2 "Matsu ni Tsuru", "Susuki ni Tuski" and "Kiri ni Houou" with the now Level 2 "Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze", and chants "Rain down! Become light and pour down! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Come forth, Cardian - Ameshikou!" Crow observes that in addition to his prior moves, Tokumatsu pulled off a Synchro Summon in his first turn as well, and Chojiro Sets two cards to end his turn. He tells Yuya that he'll say this again; cards are the sign of those on top, and Dueling the sign of power. Yuya replies that no matter how many times Tokumatsu says it, his beliefs won't change; Dueling is for fun. He declares his turn and he draws, but Tokumatsu claims that Yuya is naïve, activating the effect of "Ameshikou". When his opponent draws, they take 1500 damage. "Ameshikou" hurls a bolt of lightning at Yuya from its umbrella, shocking Gong as Yuya falls to 2500 LP. Dennis realizes that Yuya will take a large amount of damage whenever he draws, and Sylvio comments that Yuya will have to win before that happens. Yuya claims that Tokumatsu isn't the only one who can Summon multiple monsters, surprising Tokumatsu. Yuya uses the Scale 3 "Performapal Bit Bite Turtle" and the Scale 8 "Timegazer Magician" to set the Pendulum Scale. As the Pendulum Monsters arise in their Pendulum Zones, Tokumatsu is surprised to see that this method of Summoning is used in the outside world. Yuya explains that he can simultaneously Summon monsters from Levels 4 to 7, much to the shock of Tokumatsu's lackies. Yuya chants, "Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the sky! Pendulum Summon! Come, my monsters!" He Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", "Performapal Seesawhopper" and "Performapal Hermit Crab Landlord" from his hand. But Tokumatsu smiles and activates a Continuous Trap Card; "No Cheaters Allowed". Since Yuya Special Summoned monsters from his hand, those monsters are returned to his hand. Dennis is floored, yelling "My god!" and he gasps that Yuya's Pendulum Summoning got shut down like it was cheating. Sylvio muses in frustration that as long as that Trap Card is in play, Yuya's Pendulum Summoning will be treated like cheating. Crow adds that Tokumatsu has "Ameshikou", so Yuya will take 1500 damage every time he draws. Gong whispers Yuya's name. Tokumatsu muses that Dueling has changed greatly in the ten years that he's been in the Facility, but he'll take his undefeated Dueling and break it like it was nothing. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Chojiro Tokumatsu Turn 1: Chojiro Chojiro activates "Hana Awase", allowing him to Special Summon four "Cardian" monsters with 100 ATK each from his Deck in Attack Position. He Special Summons , , and . He activates "Hanazumi", allowing him to place three "Cardian" monsters in his Deck on top. He chooses, in order from top to bottom, "Cardian - Susuki ni Tsuki", "Cardian - Kiri ni Houou" and "Cardian - Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze". Chojiro activates the first effect of . He then activates the second effect of "Matsu ni Tsuru", allowing him to draw a card. He then repeats this process three times, Special Summoning, all in Attack Position, by Tributing "Susuki", by Tributing "Kiri" and by Tributing "Yanagi". With the effect of "Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze", Chojiro draws "Cardian - Sakura ni Maku", which is sent to the Graveyard by its own effect since Chojiro does not control a "Sakura" card. He activates the effect of "Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze", treating all Synchro Materials as Level 2 for a Synchro Summon ("Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze": 11 → 2, "Kiri ni Houou": 12 → 2, "Susuki ni Tsuki": 8 → 2, "Matsu ni Tsuru": 1 → 2). He tunes his Level 2 "Kiri ni Houou", "Susuki ni Tsuki" and "Matsu ni Tsuru" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze" to Synchro Summon in Attack Position. Chojiro Sets two cards. Turn 2: Yuya The effect of "Ameshikou" activates, inflicting 1500 damage to Yuya whenever he draws a card (Yuya: 4000 → 2500 LP). Yuya activates and in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons , and , all from his hand in Attack Position. As Yuya Special Summoned monsters from his hand, Chojiro activates his face-down "No Cheaters Allowed", returning all of those monsters to the hand. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia * This episode's title is a play on the phrase "地獄の沙汰も金次第" (Jigoku no sata mo kin shidai), a Japanese equivalent of the phrase "No penny, no pardon". * A Security guard is playing what appears to be Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Wheelie Breakers on his handheld system, despite the fact that said game was only released for the Wii.